Black Rose
by thelinsteads
Summary: Submission for the Something Wicked Contest from October 2016. Prompt #7.


**Author's Note: This was my submission for the Better In Texas Something Wicked Contest from October 2016 that I never got around to posting until now. Leave a review to let me know what you think!**

* * *

The ceremony was a beautiful one, all thanks to her aunt who had organized it all from beginning to end with a heavy heart. Friends she had made over the span of her life had gathered as soon as they had heard. They knew what it would mean to her for them to be there for her family at a time like this. Her strong, sweet Jeremy was stationed at the front door with her father welcoming people as they entered the mansion clad in their Sunday best. Her uncles were walking the guests to the seats that had been set up under the canopy they had brought out just for this occasion. The mood was understandably somber.

Murmurs of disbelief were consistent among the crowd as they glanced towards the front where the casket was set in its place of honor. The looks were only brief as they could not bear to see what lay inside. It was all too heart shattering. Where there should have been movement from a typically bubbly and lively girl, there was complete stillness. It was morbidly fascinating, although every last one of them kept that thought to themselves.

Finally, after the last of the mourners had arrived, the ornate doors to the impressive home were shut and Jeremy proceeded to where everyone was waiting for him and his father-in-law just a few steps behind the man. He needed the few extra moments to brace himself for the sight of the motionless body of his greatest love.

Jeremy took his seat in the front row with his wife's family while her father stood next to the casket. He would be the first to speak as they all knew that's how she wanted it. His audience looked on in surprised compassion as the normally stoic, if at times violent when angered man, took a deep breath to brace himself.

"Isabella Mikaelson-Gilbert was the light of my life," he began. "She came into my world unexpectedly but I cannot say that hers ended the same way. Isabella knew that this day would come; she prepared for it and she made sure we all were as well. But, I ask you, how does a family prepare for something like this? How does one even begin to prepare for the one person they love the most in the world to just stop existing as they once were? The answer is that you don't. Isabella was not just my daughter, my savior. She was a wife, a niece, and most importantly in her eyes, a friend to all who met her. She touched the lives of everyone she came across in the most incredible way possible and she continues to do so, even in a time like this. No one else could have brought together such a diverse group of people. Some of which would never, and probably might not ever after this day, interact in any form. She has been a seemingly impossible miracle since the day she was born and I know I am not the only one who loves her more than anything else in this world."

The end of his speech was met with tears and murmurs of agreement as he finally turned his full attention to where the most important person in his world lay. He ran a hand along her arm, taking in her breathtaking black gown that had been picked with extra care for the occasion. It, along with the deep red roses in her grasp, a stark contrast to her pale skin and bright blue eyes.

With another deep breath, he turned to motion his son-in-law to the front. Jeremy squeezed the hand of his wife's aunt once for strength before rising from his seat and moving to relieve his father-in-law. The man took Jeremy's place between his brothers and sister after giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you for that, Klaus," Jeremy said. "I know Izzy loved it."

After a brief pause, he continued. "Izzy had this day very carefully planned out. She knew exactly how she wanted everything to go and Bekah graciously made sure that her wishes were fulfilled down to the last detail. My Izzy has always had a beautiful imagination and so when she brought this idea to me, I wasn't surprised. I knew she would go above and beyond for when this day would finally come." Jeremy moved to Bella's side and took her hand, stroking her hair away from her face.

"We've been preparing for this day for a while now. I went first because I knew there was no one I needed by my side when I made the transition except for her. Izzy had more elaborate plans, as you can all clearly see." His declaration was met with a wave of laughter. Everyone knew that Isabella Mikaelson did not do things on a small scale. As he opened his mouth to continue he felt Bella's fingers twitch just slightly and knew she was starting to wake.

Jeremy smiled brightly as he looked up at Klaus and his siblings, finding similar happiness on all of their faces. He brought Bella's hand up to his lips as her eyes fluttered open and she took in a deep breath of refreshing air. Jeremy reached for the first bag of blood as she sat up and turned to her dazzling smile to her audience.

Her bright and bubbly "So, what'd I miss?" was met with peals of joyous laughter. The transition was successful. Let the celebrations begin.


End file.
